Makorra Drabbles
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: After the season finale I took up drabble prompts on my blog, this is an accumulation of drabbles. My personal favourites are the ones where Korra is pregnant


_A/N: These are drabbles I wrote this Summer that were prompted to me on my Fanfiction blog and I decided it's time to have an accumulation of them_

* * *

**_Prompt: Seasick _**

"I really don't understand how you're sea sick right now, that's like me being sick of fire!" Mako said as he handed Korra another herbal remedy, in hopes of it working.

Korra laid on the bed in their room, in shame and sighed "I'm sorry I ruined our cruise, you must have worked really hard on it" took the herbal remedy and rolled over to the other side of the bed with a pounding head, she could almost _feel_ her brain moving.

Mako began to massage her back, "Don't be sorry!" he reassured her, "But I'm still wondering how a water bender gets sea sick"

Korra rolled back over, so she could see Mako's face and clearly and distinctively said

"It just happens okay! Now come here and cuddle with me like a normal person does!"

* * *

**_Prompt: Revisiting Republic City ten years later_**

Avatar Korra, now 27, was escorted into Republic City holding on to her boyfriend, Mako's, arm. Years of traveling for international relations had distanced the couple from the spot here they first met and fell in love. Korra returned to the city now, not as a run away, but as a old friend, the massive sky scrappers, the mecca of stores, and the diversity in people never not put her in awe.

"Hey city boy, I think your city is different now" She whispered in his ear

Mako didn't want to admit it was, but it had been different. The city where he raised Bolin, now had new orphans, and new street urchins, there were new pro bending teams, new vagabonds, new stores, new technology and a new aura in general.

But it still had the same raw concept it did years ago, Mako motioned his eyes towards the Republic Cit skyline where the pro bending arena still had its space, almost unchanged after Team Avatar had rebuilt it.

"Look the arena is still the same" he pointed at the skyline  
She turnt to her boyfriend and looked straight into his eyes and slowly said

"Well then, I challenge you to an agni kai! Race ya there!" She shouted running off  
"Spirits Korra!" He shouted, chasing her

* * *

_**Prompt: Jealously**_

Why Tahno was hitting on his girlfriend, he would never understand. What he also didn't understand is why Korra was suddenly buddy buddy with him he was rude to her, and he's creepy , but who was Mako to judge? He probably got his act together after Amon took his bending, and is forever grateful to Korra for returning that bending to him.

But still, Mako let the green eyed monster of jealously get the better of him. He watched Tahno completely flirt with Korra, and Korra just laughing back. _What were they laughing at? _

The gala was full of hundreds of people, and after Korra finally got around to welcoming everyone she made her way back to Mako, who she could tell was clearly upset.

"Awh what's the problem city boy?" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder  
But Mako just looked away  
She grew concerned "No seriously, what's the problem"  
Mako swallowed his pride and turnt to Korra "Why was Tahno flirting with you?"

She began to laugh "Awh is somebody jealous?"  
"This isn't funny!" He retaliated  
"No it's cute!" She kissed him on the nose and when the band called for a slow dance to which Korra led and Mako followed.

* * *

_**Prompt: Airbending family and Mako goes through day thinking Korra has been lost in a mission**_

Mako, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, baby Rohan, and Pema all waited patiently in the living room while Tenzin was on the phone with authorities. Mako knew that this phone call would reveal Korra's fate, he knew no phone calls meant good news, and a phone call meant bad news, but he tried not to think about it. He paced the living room, so much so that he left a mark on the wooden floors of his path, he didn't even realise that his anxiety got the better of him and he was letting out puffs of fire. Pema held baby Rohan in her arms while Jinora tried to comfort her siblings, but the aura of silence in the room frightened her.

Tenzin got off the phone "very well, I must go now" he was emotionless, Mako knew what he was going to say, he felt his heart pounding. "Is.. she okay?" he managed to get out, he felt a pit in his stomach, _he didn't want to know the answer, he didn't want Tenzin to say it out loud._

Tenzin looked at his family and the young man, and could only think of two words to say "I'm sorry"

The airbender children were comforted by their parents, while Mako isolated himself in the corner of the room and slammed his fists against the wall. "I knew I should have went with her, she shouldn't have face those mobs by herself!" he snapped his head towards Tenzin, who urged Korra not to take Mako.

"She had her own taskforce, and she wanted to do it herself" Tenzin said, not even looking Mako in the eye.

Hours later, when everyone on Air Temple Island was fast asleep, Mako's imsomnia got the better of him and he practised his bending the the courtyard to get his mind off of his lost love, when a figure emerged in the shadows.

_It was Korra_

Mako's emotions got the best of him, he couldn't believe it, a surge of happiness, relief, and excitement overwhelmed his body and he ran to her, twirled her in the air and embraced her, he place his hand on Korra's face, in tears and said "They.. told us you were gone"

She smiled "You're not getting rid of me that easily city boy"

* * *

_**Prompt: Korra asks Mako to teach her lightning- bending**_

"Is there a subset of airbending? Like metal bending or lightning?" Mako asked Korra as she was practising her airbending moves

"Uh not that I know of, but I wouldn't know, maybe Tenzin would" She said as she went from form to form

This conversation seemed like the perfect time for Korra to ask Mako what she wanted to since she first saw him fighting, how to lightning bend. Her masters never taught her the subsets of bending, because the Avatar can master each element without having to learn them, but Korra was increasingly interested in learning how to form lightening. Her only worry was that Mako would refuse to teach her, that the danger was too risky for her to go through.

No matter her worries Korra stopped her Air Bending practise and turnt to Mako

"You know.. I don't know how to form lightening and I noticed you can so I was won-"  
"No" he interrupted her before she could even finish the question  
"But why! I'm the Avatar it would be helpful to know how to form lightening and redirect it!" Korra was insulted that Mako wouldn't even consider teaching her.

"It's dangerous Korra, if you don't have total peace at mind you can injure yourself trying to produce lightening, and what lightning are you going to redirect? I'm not shooting a bolt at lightening at my girlfriend, if I hurt you.. I wouldn't know what to do with myself.." Mako's voice lowered, he was always the one to protect, never harm, he felt his heart tighten at the thought of Korra in pain, and it tightened even more that he could be the one causing the pain instead of protecting her from it.

..

Soon enough, Korra did her own research on how to generate lightnening through some books in the library of Jinora, and she was able to come to peace at mind and a tranquil state to produce her first bolt of lightning, it was small but it was a start.

After many bruises and burns, Korra finally perfected her technique and just needed to learn how to redirect it.

So one eerie night on Air Temple Island, after her usual training she saw Mako walking into the temple and shot him from behind, full knowing he would redirect the lightning in defense, and he did, at Korra. It was too late for him to notice that he was shooting Korra with lightning to stop.

But she gracefully took in the energy and sent it to the sky, which from Republic City, made it seem as if Air Temple Island was enduring a storm.

Mako looked at his girlfriend, burnt as ever, and smiled

"Okay maybe I was wrong" he shouted

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako saves Korra from near death experience **_

Mako knew that when Korra was in the Avatar State, she was not only the most powerful, but if she died, the Avatar cycle would be halted. He knew he wasn't just protecting the love of is life, but the fate of the Avatar.

So when Korra broke out into the Avatar State, something she hadn't quite mastered yet, Mako went to all lenghts to protect her.

Equalists were still roaming Republic City, there were still people that wanted Korra out of the pictures, so Mako wasn't surprised to find the Lieutenant planning an attack of lighting on Korra.

"Korra look out!" Mako noticed almost a second too late and the Lieutenant was in mid air when he sent a shot of fire to halt his attack.

Korra was released from the Avatar State when she learnt what happened.

"Well that was fun" She said as Mako held her and had a sigh of relief

* * *

_**Prompt: Korra can't stand the heatwaves in Republic City**_

"Korra you have a press conference at City Hall today you need to get ready!" Mako was rushing her, getting all the needed papers and calling all the authorities letting them know the Avatar was safely on Air Temple Island and she would soon be on her way.

"But it's so hot out there!" She whined while laying on the couch in Tenzin and Pema's living room "Besides it's so cool over here by the sea I don't want to venture out in the hot and sticky city"

"Well the city is not going to reschedule because the girl from the South Pole can't handle the heat, you're a firebender too, get over it!" he said while handing her the preposition for a new defense academy Lin Beifong planned on unveiling that day.

She finally compromised "Fine but I'm not changing!"  
"Korra you're wearing my tank top and shorts you ca-"  
"Look all my clothes are Water Tribe and thick I'm not wearing them today!" She retaliated

Korra's small body was draped by Mako's sheer red tank top that he wore only at home, and her legs were swallowed by his black shorts he usually wore to pro bending practices, the young woman put her hair up and claimed she was ready.

Mako escorted Korra to Republic City, and the interest of the reporters was why the Avatar decided to wear her boyfriend's clothes to a press conference.

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako thinks Korra is beautiful when she sleeps**_

She was beautiful

Her body looked at peace, her hair draped her face and accented her femininity; it was during these times Mako noticed the small accents that made Korra, Korra. Her cheekbones, her nose, the way she lets out a sigh only angels could have at ten minutes intervals, her delicate hands. The same hands that can shoot rapid fire blasts, maneuver massive boulders, or create a tsunami, look more exquisite than ever.

He couldn't help but grab one of those delicate hands, but he did it in the most cautious way. Not waking her, but letting her know subconsciously that he was there, he wouldn't leave, and that he didn't want to leave.

After a few hours she woke from her rest

"Were you watching me sleep _again_?" She asked, worried that he didn't get rest himself

"I can't help it" he caressed her face "It's late" he whispered "Go back to sleep"

* * *

_**Prompt: Nicknames**_

"Why do you always get to call me Team Captain or City Boy?"

Korra seemed baffled, its been months she's been calling him these nicknames, he never had a problem before

"Well in my defense you _are_ our Team Captain, and a City Boy!" She said defnsively

"No why don't I have any nicknames for you?" Mako seemed concerned now, Korra tried to console him

"I mean if you want you can start giving me nicknames" she said after giving him a light kiss on the cheek

..

"Hey Korra-vatar!"  
"No"

"My platypus bear?"  
"So I'm fat?!"

"My sugar dumpling!"  
"Food? Bolin gave you that one!"

"Uh-vatar!"  
"Too Tahno"

"My icicle!"  
_"I don't think you're even trying anymore"  
_..

One day at pro bending practice Mako and Korra thought of a new move to use against the Wolfbats and Bolin made a remark

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Hat Trick stop showing off!"

Trick seemed to stick.

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako makes a Betrothal necklace for Korra**_

When Mako first formally visited Korra's parents, and the South Pole, he realised something about all the Water Tribe women, they were wearing this sort of necklace around their neck. He wondered why Korra, the _Avatar _from the Southern Water Tribe didn't have this sort of necklace.

One little girl told him it had to be _made_ for you, and Mako began to wonder why no one in her family made her such a necklace, so he decided to make her one himself.

For the whole week they were visiting the South Pole Mako worked day in and day out on this necklace, he was a _bit_ of a perfectionist, and after he finally got every detail, every crevice, every wave he wanted to include on the emblem, he decided to give it to Korra after dinner on their last night.

"So Korra" he said with a bashful look on his face "I've noticed all these women have these necklaces and you don't and you're the Avatar you should have it I mean the South Pole should honour you! But no one made you one so I did an-"

"WHAT" Tonraq screamed from across the room "YOU ARE NOT GIVING MY DAUGHTER A BETROTHAL NECKLACE"

Mako's face grew red "Excuse me a _what_?"

Korra's face was blushing "Mako you kinda just proposed to me"

"I WHAT?!" He shouted, he immediately turnt to Tonraq in a state of panic "I swear I didn't know! I just saw everyone had one so I made her one an-"

"Awh I think it's cute!" Senna said from the background

"So do _I_" Korra added as she wrapped the necklace around her neck "I'll wear it anyway!"

She then smiled at Mako who was just relieved Tonraq didn't kill him.

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako discovers Korra is ticklish and has a little fun with it**_

Korra bounced and twitched the first time Mako tried to hold her by the waist

"Hey!" She managed to get out while laughing

"Why Avatar Korra, are you ticklish?!" Mako asked with a surprised look on his face

"Whaaaaat?" Korra said awkwardly and in an unnecessarily high pitch "Me? ticklish, the Avatar is never ticklish, that's impossible!"

"_Whatever you say_" the firebender said with a skeptical look

..

For months after that incident Mako would sneak up behind Korra and poke her side, in which she would let out a spasm and a shriek of laughter, and later a puff of air Mako's way as a warning.

One day, when Korra was sleeping Mako snuck up on her and began to attack with tickles on her stomach

In the midst of her laughter her eyes began to glow and Mako began to regret his decision.

"Mako you have defied your Avatar!" The mixture of her past lives told him  
"We demand you to not go about this act ever again!" Korra looked terrifying with all the power in the world, _and all this over tickling_ he thought

She was quickly released from the Avatar state to find a condescending Mako

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Defense mechanism remember?" She shouted as she walked away

* * *

_**Prompt: Korra freaks out as she temporarily loses her bending while pregnant**_

"Mako I think our baby is a bloodbender!" Korra whispered with a frightful look on her face

Mako stared skeptically at his wife "And why is that?"

She began to lean in closer and softly whispered "I can't bend!"

Mako began to laugh which made Korra think he wasn't taking her seriously so she smacked him on the head

"Hey!" He said while still laughing  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY OUR BABY IS BREAKING THE LAW AND IT TOOK MY BENDING WHAT IF IT'S NOATAK'S REINCARNATION?!"

"Korra" Mako managed to got out while still laughing "If you listen to anything the doctor says this is completely normal!" He put his hand on her stomach "Your bending will be back when the baby comes out" Korra let out a sigh of relief

"Or you know, it could just be DA DA DA Noatak's reincarnation!" Mako said as he mocked his wife

"HEY IT WAS A PERFECTLY PLAUSIBLE EXPLANATION" She shouted as she stomped out of the room

* * *

_**Prompt: Korra discovering pregnancy is not as fun as it looks**_

"BUT WHY CAN'T I FIT INTO ANY OF MY CLOTHES I'M SO FAT" Korra screamed from their room, making Mako run in wondering why his wife was screaming

"Korra, why are you screaming?" Mako was in for a hell of a ride with that question

"This baby is making me fat! I can't fit into any of my clothes, I can't practise any of my bending because it just starts to kick like it's Koh's child or something! I can't eat any of my favourite foods without getting sick, I'm not comfortable sleeping because there is the big _bump_ in the way and I can't even ride Naga!" Korra babbled as she drop to the floor crying

"Mood swings?" Mako asked

"OF COURSE I'M HAVING MOOD SWINGS WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" She screamed

Mako just hugged his wife "Well I can't help you with most of your problems, but just remember that no matter what, you're still beautiful to me" he said consoling his crying wife, and kissed her on the cheek

* * *

_** Prompt: Mako and Korra find out they're having twins**_

"Katara tell him we're having a waterbender!" The visit to the South Pole the couple had taken to visit Korra's parents, soon turnt into a war on the type of bender their child to be would embody

"No, Miss Katara _please _tell my stubborn wife that we're having a firebender!" Mako insisted has he placed his hand on Korra's stomach. The couple had looked enthusiastically at the elderly woman and waited for her to speak.

"And how do you know _I_ can tell you?" Katara asked  
"Katara don't do that, we all know you predicted Tenzin's, Kya's and even your kids' bending!" Korra said with hope in her eyes "So just tell this stupid firebe-"

"KORRA YOU ARE A FIREBENDER TOO" Mako hissed  
"Whatever, just tell _Mako_ we're having a kick butt waterbender and this war can be over" Korra said walking with the elderly woman

Katara placed her hand on Korra's stomach and studied the baby's movements

"You are indeed having a waterbender-"  
Korra jumped up and down "IN YOUR FACE" she shouted, and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Mako

"Okay Korra you're going to be a mom maybe you should ac-"

"Silence!" Katara ordered "You are having a water bender _and_firebender" Katara finally let out a sigh of relief

"We're having the Avatar?!" Mako nervously asked

"No Mako you're _married_ to the Avatar, we're having twins!" Korra looked over at Katara who gave the couple a reassuring nod

"Having the Avatar humph!" Korra muttered under her breath

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako can't wait to tell everyone Korra's pregnant**_

"So you're pregnant?" Mako asked Korra, which woke her, at one in the morning

Korra sighed "Yes Mako, we went through this when you hugged every person on the street for an hour in excitement, remember?"

"So there is a baby, in you.."  
"That's typically how it works, Mako"

"OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO TELL BOLIN" Mako shouted as he jumped out of bed  
"AND ASAMI"  
"AND TENZIN AND PEMA"  
"AND YOUR PARENTS KORRA WE HAVE TO GO TO THE SOUTH POLE RIGHT NOW!"

Korra glared at her husband "Mako, it is one in the morning, we can figure this out in eight hours"

"NO KORRA WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW SEE I HAVE A PLAN JUST HEAR ME OUT"  
"Makoooooo" Korra pleaded "At least stop shouting I can hear you" she mumbled

"Okay we can stop by Asami and Bolin's place on the way to Air Temple Island, and then we can take a sky bison to the South Pole and tell you parents!"  
"AND KATARA"

Korra sighed "Mako, inside voice"

"Come on Korra we have to go!" He enthusiatically whispered

Korra rolled over "You can go, I want to sleep"

"But Korr-"  
"SLEEP MAKO" She ordered, and Mako reluctantly got back into bed

"You know if I was the one pregn-"  
"Mako stop talking"

* * *

_**Prompt: Makorra one year anniversary **_

"He wouldn't forget, _right_?" Korra worriedly asked Bolin when they went shopping for Mako's present for dealing with her for a year

"Nah, Mako has a great memory! Except for that time he forgot my birthday but we were in the semi finals for the junior pro bendin-"

"HE FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY?" Korra shouted in the store even though Bolin was right next to her  
"It was only once! he wont forget!" Bolin tried to reassure the young woman

"Oh my spirits what if he forgets then resents this watch I'm getting him because it reminds him of him forgetting and what if this last year was a joke to him spirits help me" Korra was letting every scenario run through her imagination

"I'm not the Avatar, but I don't think that's how it works.." Bolin added.

..

That night Korra got home from a conference at the United Republic Council to find an empty apartment _he forgot_, was the only thing running through her head.

But she turnt on the lights, and lo and behold there was Mako with a giant stuffed Platypus Bear, and a Panda Lily

"Okay so I asked Tenzin what I for help and he told me this story that Katara told him about this Panda Lily flower you can find in the Earth Kingdom, and he was generous enough to let me borrow Oogi so- and yeah I'm rambling aren't I? I have to stop that but her-"

Korra tried to hold in her tears

"M-Mako, you went to the Earth Kingdom, today? For me?" She was so flustered she could barely get words out of her mouth

"Well it's a symbol of love an-"  
"AND YOU GOT ME A STUFFED PLATYPUS BEAR TOO?!"

Korra began to sob, making Mako worry "W-we could return it?"

"N-no Mako, I just have a lot of feelings" she said, or what Mako thought she said, she didn't sound coherent, she just kept hugging Mako and crying.

Mako was very confused "So this is good?" he asked while holding his hysterical girlfriend

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako wont let Korra do anything during her pregnancy, which irritates her**_

"Korra wait! Let me get that for you" Mako ran to the kitchen to get the dinner placements for their guests that night.

"I could have done that!" She retaliated  
"Not letting you strain yourself while you're pregnant!" Mako tried his best at explaining himself "Besides you've always been the short one anyway"

Korra reacted to that line by earth bending him lower into the ground  
"And the short one is?" She remarked sarcastically

Mako jumped up in a fit of panic "Korra don't do too much bending! Especially earth bending the stances for that are not baby friendly! Just water and air bend! those are peaceful enough"

Korra grew frustrated and sent a small flame of fire to his face "I'm doing whatever I want and you gotta deal with it!"

..

The couple had Korra's parents over for dinner last night, and Mako grew even more protective

"No Korra I'll get the door!"  
"I'll bring the food out! Just sit here"  
"No no no I'll cut the food for you!"

Korra started to get up when Mako jumped across the table

"Korra what do want?! I'll get it for you"

She stared him right in the eye, frustrated, annoyed, and began to enunciate

"Mako, I need to go to the bathroom to pee, that is something that only I can do myself and there is no way you can pee for me so please get off of the table your arm is in my mother's dinner and let me go pee"

Korra stomped out of the dining room while Mako's face grew red

"S-sorry about your dinner.." Mako shamefully told Senna as she gave him a skeptical glare

"I know! I know!" Mako replied back to Tonraq's 'you-do-know-who-you're-dealing-with-right?' look.

* * *

_**Prompt: Korra is afraid to tell Mako she is pregnant**_

Korra arranged for a romantic dinner that night. She made Mako's favourite Fire Nation cuisine he discovered he loves when they visited the Fire Lord in their teens, and she put on the old school music that was around when the two had met. Nothing was going to ruin how Korra told him this news.

However, Korra was still terrified to tell him. Waiting for him tested her patience, she twiddled her thumbs, her palms were growing moist, her heart rate increased, and she felt the anxiety running through her veins. When Mako finally came home Korra ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Special day?" Mako asked  
"You wouldn't believe" Korra said as she peered her eyes off to the dinner set up  
"Dinner, now?" Mako seemed confused  
"Or I could just let the Fire Nation food go cold" Korra playfully remarked

Mako studied the dinner set up, and Korra's frightful face carefully until he figured out what was going on. A surge of excitement went through him and he began to run around the apartment, like a lemur on cactus juice

He finally ran up to Korra, twirled her around, and carried her bridal style to the couch.  
"Is there something I should know about?" Korra frightfully asked  
"You're pregnant Korra!" Mako enthusiastically shouted

Korra sat on the couch emotionless "H-how did you know?"  
"You think after all this time I wouldn't know what's on your mind?"

Mako then ran outside shouting  
"I'm going to be a dad!" hugging every person that walked his way

It's safe to say Korra had nothing to worry about

* * *

_**Prompt: Korra goes into avatar state, Mako tries to calm her**_

It was frighteningly beautiful. Mako was pinned to the floor, forced to watch the Avatar be stripped of her bending, and suddenly she manifested into something bigger than all of us. In the time of a blink Korra's eyes started to glow, she started to drift into the air, and you could see all the powers of all the elements surrounding her. The amount of power the girl had frightened Mako, but the grace and stamina that accompanied put him in awe.

Mako and Bolin both agreed after the fiasco at the pro bending championships to study the Avatar state, in case they were in a position where Korra needed her defense mechanism. In all honesty though, the two brothers wished that they would never have to see Korra be put in such a danger where she would have to go into the power of the past avatars. And they couldn't imagine Korra ever being spiritual; basically they just hoped she was in the company of Tenzin, a child of an Avatar, when she did go into such a powerful state.

But that wasn't the case, the reality was, Korra is in the Avatar state, with only Mako and Amon in the room, and Mako was in a state of panic. He knows that if she dies in the Avatar state, the cycle of the Avatar is terminated, that was probably Amon's plan all along, to kill the Avatar cycle. Mako knew that all his energy has to go into protecting Korra.  
But Korra didn't need it, she's Korra.

Korra trampled the tunnel, she tore the walls apart, and she was just about to unmask Amon too, until the Lieutenant came and snuck him out. Mako wanted to chase after Amon, but he knew he had to stay with Korra and protect her if any other equalists showed up.  
So he let Korra tear apart the tunnle, he let her scare out all the equalists, and he let her end the battle. The problem is, at this point they were in a pile of rubble, and she was still in the Avatar state. Mako knew he had to snap her out of it.

"Korra" he called  
"Korra it's okay, you're safe, Amon escaped but the battle is over"  
She still raged on, and she exchanged a frightful glance to Mako._Does she even know who I am at this point?_  
Mako tried to inch himself towards Korra, but she retracted.  
"Korra, it's Mako, I know this is scary right now, but it's okay, you're safe now"

She began to drift to the ground, Mako knew something was working.  
He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Korra, I love you but you have to snap out of this because it's too much for me to see you in this much pain and I can't-"  
The glow in Korra's eyes was diminishing, she was snapping out of it.

She fell to the ground, but Mako was able to catch her. Korra looked him straight in the eyes  
"So you love me?"  
"You know what I meant!"  
"Oh do I?" the young Avatar said jokingly  
Mako thought for a second _what did I even mean?_  
He looked her straight in her ocean blue eyes and kissed her soft lips, and a surge of passion traveled through the both of them, it felt overdue, right, like it was supposed to be a scene in a movie.

Afterwards Korra looked at the young suitor  
"Gee if that's what I get for going Avatar state, I should go into it more often huh?"

The two just laughed it off.

* * *

_**Prompt: Mako dreams of Korra**_

Mako absolutely hated the concept of dreaming, the wise ones say dreams reveal parts of your reality and are suppose to clarify your life, but for Mako they just confused him more. He hated waking up confused on what was reality, and what were the dreams, he tended to walk around dazed and confused for a good two hours after a dream. If it was up to him, he would only see black when he closed his eyes, but now he always see the same thing every time he closes his eyes. Korra.

It wasn't always like this, for months after his parents died Mako used to dream of them coming back, but when he accepted that was never going to be reality, those dreams stopped. Since then Mako has never dreamt, he would go to sleep, see black, and go on with his reality. His life was constant, steady, and undisturbed, until Korra came into his life.

The first night he met her, he dreamt about her. How could he? She did nothing but irritate him that day, she proved an inconvenience before he was getting ready for the match, then proved him an idiot for his stoic attitude towards the Avatar. _But there was something about her that he couldn't get out of his head. _That night Mako sat at the same spot he always did before he fell asleep, but this time the spot meant something different. He no longer saw the island the oh so great Avatar Aang created, he saw the island where Korra was, he saw the island where Korra would finish her avatar training, and all he thought about was what Korra was doing that exact moment.  
Who would have thought he'd end up living there.  
Korra only crept up a glimpse in his dream that night, he was lost in a forest and Korra was hiding behind a tree laughing. Mako only followed the laugh, and he caught a glimpse of Korra before he woke up. Mako hoped that would be just a slip up.

But the dreams didn't stop

Every night since then Korra made appearance in Mako's mind, always proving to be the object of desire Mako couldn't get. The night that Korra kissed him and her hurt his brother in doing so, he dreamt of her again. This time she was farther away, out of reach for Mako, but he still tried to go after her.

His guilt woke him up most of the time. Even in his dreams Mako was scared of getting too close to Korra, because he knew he would hurt somebody. So Mako learnt to deal with repressing his dreams telling him of his desires.

Mako woke up again, to another dream. He was isolated in a desert, and just as he found an oasis, it manifested into Korra waterbending the water away. Mako walked out to the courtyard in a daze, Bolin knew when not to intervene his brother's mornings. Mako placed himself under Jinora's tree and layed there, just trying to get Korra out of his head.  
"Hey Makooooo"  
Maybe it was because his eyes were closed or maybe because he was tuning out the noise, but he didn't recognise the voice of Korra  
"Bolin you know that wh-"  
He opened his eyes and saw Korra and stopped his sentence  
Korra made a funny face "Uh Mako breakfast is ready, and you know the rule of not sitting out of br-"  
"Okay I get it"  
Korra looked concerned "Are you okay" her voice was genuinely worried.  
"I'm fine okay" Make seemed like he was defending something, but Korra got the hint to leave  
"Whatever you say team captain, I'll save some food for you"  
"You do realise probending is over right?"  
"Look do you want food or not?"  
"Fine"

Korra's body diminished into the scenery and Mako saw his dream walking away from him. He knew he'd have to confront these dreams just as he did with the ones about his parents, but he knows the outcome that'll bring. _Make Korra your reality and see what happens. _


End file.
